Some pet owners, particularly dog owners, utilize dog boots or socks as a way of protecting a dog's paws from external elements, such as heat, cold, chemicals, harmful surfaces etc. The owners attach these dog boots or socks onto the dog's foot in order to protect the paws.
For example, Pawz® (U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,012) is a brand of rubber dog boots. These dog boots may be made of a flexible and elastic material having a closed bottom end and an open top end for receiving a dog's foot. The open top end is typically narrower than the closed bottom end.
Pawz® boots and other similar products typically require two hands to prepare the boot to be able to receive the dog's foot. While two hands hold the boot open, one of the two hands must also direct the dog's foot through the opening, and completely into the boot. Given that dogs often do not like this process, it is difficult and cumbersome to get the dog boots onto a dog's foot. An improved method of attaching dog boots to a dog's paws is required.